


Do Not Disturb

by bumblebi221



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas was left behind, Episode: s05e13 The Song Remains the Same, Gen, Humor, Pre-Slash, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumblebi221/pseuds/bumblebi221
Summary: In s05e13 "The Song Remains the Same", Michael zaps Dean and Sam back to the future and wipes Mary and John's memories, but what happened to Cas before he zapped himself back later? In other words, Cas is all by himself in 1978. A little short story I've been putting off writing for a while now.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 3





	Do Not Disturb

“Guys?” Cas sat up on the bed, head throbbing dully. Sam and Dean were nowhere to be found. There were rose petals scattered around him and a vase of dying flowers rested on the table. Where was he? The last thing he remembered was him and the Winchesters talking about… about Anna, and then they’d… they’d gone back in time. Then he’d blacked out. So he must still be in 1978. Sam and Dean must be out stopping Anna. He stood up and stretched, shaking the stiffness from his limbs. He opened the door, pausing to tilt his head at the “Do Not Disturb” sign on the door. Down he went to the front desk.

“Hello,” he said cheerily to the receptionist. Humans typically greeted each other in such a fashion. This one, however, gave him a strange look.

“Are you alright, sir?” she asked.

“Perfectly. Why?”

“It’s just… well, you have a bit of…” she gestured around her mouth area. Cas followed, pulling his hand away from his nose to find his fingers tipped in blood.

“I see. Don’t worry. I’m fine.” He smiled again, just how humans do when they’re being reassuring. She nodded warily.

“What can I do for you?” she asked.

“I’m looking for someone. A man, he’s 6’1”, light green eyes. His hair is golden in the sun. He’s probably wearing lumberjack clothes, though. I know; I should talk to him about it. It’s quite concerning,” Cas rambled on, oblivious. “Oh, and he might’ve been with another man, even taller than him, and in need of a haircut?” The lady nodded her head.

“I remember the first man, he checked you in. He went out yesterday; I haven’t seen him since.” Cas nodded in understanding and turned to leave when she spoke again. “And may I say, congratulations!” Cas gave her a confused look and hurried on his way, though he was still a little - okay, maybe a lot dizzy from yesterday’s endeavor. He opened the front door when suddenly the ground attacked him. It moved in a split second, catching him unawares. He heard a panicked gasp and footsteps before he blacked out.

He woke up again in the flower room, though everything was withered and dead. His head felt better than it had last time, so he made another trip down to reception. He stumbled much less this time, though he still felt tired and a bit shaky. He nodded in greeting to the lady at the front desk.

“I’d like to check out, please,” he said. He didn’t like the room of flowers, and he had to find Sam and Dean. Who knows what Anna could’ve done to them? The lady smiled and wrote some things in a book.

“Key, please,” she said, holding out a hand. “Feeling better?”

“I’m feeling excellent.”

“Someone’s in a good mood.” she smiled knowingly, though Cas had no idea what she thought she knew.

“I’m about to save my friends from a rogue angel who wants to slaughter them and their parents.” Her eyes widened in horror and disbelief.

“There you go,” she said hesitantly. “I hope you enjoyed your stay.”

“Five-star experience.” This time when he left, he did not face-plant on the pavement.

Cas’ good mood soon disappeared when he couldn’t find Sam and Dean. He looked in all the other motels - nothing. He checked the jail, in case they’d gotten caught doing something illegal. Finally he realized it might be a good idea to check the Winchester home. He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal Mary Winchester.

“Hi, can I help you with something?” she asked, smiling.

“Hello. I’m looking for two men, Sam and Dean? They might have been by in the last few days.” Her grin faded into a look of confusion.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said.

“Two men, both over 6’ tall, one has long hair, one dresses like a lumberjack, they might have called themselves authorities?” Mary shook her head. “Oh.” That’s when he noticed Mary’s bump. “Congratulations.”

“Thanks!” She smiled again.

“They’re going to do great things.” He turned, leaving her at the door, and walked away. The Winchester house was a bust.

Cas wandered the streets of Lawrence, grumpy and tired. He heard radios playing songs that were on Dean’s cassette tapes, and that just made him more frustrated. He decided that maybe he should just go back to the future. He could regain his strength, then regroup from there. He took a deep breath, shut his eyes, and with a flash of light, he was back. His knees felt weak and he felt lightheaded. Just as he was about to hit the ground, Sam turned around and caught him, and he and Dean guided the exhausted angel to the bed, where Cas flopped down gratefully and shut his eyes.


End file.
